xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Topazpelt
﻿ ♥TOPAZPELT♥ “Fear Makes The Demon Larger Than He Seems.” _____________________________________________ H I S T O R Y Topazpelt grew up the smallest of her litter, as she was a munchkin cat. She was infuriated by her littermates' strength and confidence. Topaz's most traumatizing, yet life changing event was during her adolescence. She had gotten more intelligent and strategic over the moons, and would watch and study the others spar and hunt to learn those skills. She recalled her littermate, Furze, shaming her into sparring with the older and more experienced kits. Being nothing else than the obedient, gullible kit she was, she agreed. Anxiety and concern pulsed through her from tail to claw. She felt a ginger she-kit nudge her into the arena. Murmurs echoed amongst the crowd, as they begun deciding who would fight her. A monumental, atramentous feline joined her in the arena. Topaz knew right then, she was going to be critisized and tormented for her failure. She listened to the countdown, doing her best to not cry. '' ''She felt the masculine, hefty tom-kit wrestle with her as she writhed beneath his strong grip. Topaz battered her diminutive haunches into his exposed stomach, but couldn't even stall him. Thankfully, the same ginger she-kit called the fight to a halt before Topaz met her maker. She felt shame pour over her, the other kits mocking her as Topaz raced from the hellish arena. She knew a few alleyways down, there was a wise old cat. Topaz scrambled off, in desperate search of the intelligent and wise feline. '' ''Topaz discovered the old amber cat slinking amongst the shadows, and raced to her. The cat greeted her kindly. Topaz told her story, in absolute tears and pain. She stared left for a second. She stared right for a second. Finally, the feline opened her mouth and spoke clearly to her. She had one phrase. "Fear makes the demon larger than he seems." Topaz was now infuriated, and thought for a bit. She thought more and more, her mind occupied by the phrase. Then, she had the most important revelation of her life. Topazpelt was afraid since the beginning, and understood that it didn't matter who she faced she'd be afraid and anxious, further causing her failure. She knew what to do, but her concern was what failed to serve her, not her skillset. Ever since, Topazpelt has been fiesty and confident, never backing down from a challenge, and always wanting to do her absolute best. "Fear makes the demon larger than he seems." __________________________________________________________________ ♥PERSONALITY♥ Epithet Breakdown Epithet: Topazpelt Prefix: Topaz was chosen as Topazpelt's prefix because of her vibrant cyan optics, that showed great resemblence to the stone mystic blue topaz. Suffix: Pelt was decided to be Topazpelt's suffix because of her feathery, ivory integumentary which is one of her key features. _________________________________________ PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION Topazpelt is a dedicated, thoughtful cat with good intentions. She loves to have fun, and remain positive. She is similar to a phoenix, constantly rising back up from problems and solving them logically. She loves to spar, but contradictary to this, at heart she is a kindhearted and helping cat. However, she can have the tendency to blow her lid if she discovers a cat abusing her trust and kindness. She can be difficult to understand, sometimes. She loves to play with little kits, she thinks they are adorable, humourous, and important, as they are future clan members. She loves visiting overgrown forests and enjoying the rivers, as she loves to fish. Fish is one of her favorite foods, as she loves the texture and savory, succulent, salty flavoring of fish. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Topazpelt has flocculent, stunning alabaster pelage. That is one of her most unique features, and makes her easily noticable in certain climates and conditions. Another remarkable feature she has is azure and beryl optics. They seem to shift between azure or aqua blue and vibrant jade according to where the light hits them. She is slender and diminutive, which contributes to her agility. ♥SKILLSET♥ Topazpelt has a very unique expanse of skills, and is an incredibly logical, rational, strong cat. She loves to fight, and is fairly good at it. She is a fast learner, and just as fast a teacher. Topazpelt loves to teach kits or apprentices fighting and hunting moves. However, she has settled down as a reaper, and currently, her mentor is Omenlight. Topazpelt has bonded with Omenlight, as she likes to be friendly and outgoing with everyone. She appreciates the help and advice of her fellow reapers, as she is a Novice Reaper and loves to learn. ♥RELATIONSHIPS♥ KEY: Epithet Username - (Relationship with them, based on the dots) Depiction of feelings on the OC (from Topazpelt's perspective). __________________________________________________ Omenlight 'furryfriend33140 - | | | | "Omenlight is a really kind friend, as well as a great mentor. I want to be just as great a reaper as he is, possibly even better! He is harsh on me at times, but I know it's just so I become a talented reaper. Despite his harshness, he can be just as soft! He is such a great mentor, and it's helpful how he gives an example, and explains what to do. I really, really like him, but nobody can know! So bite your tongue!" '''Snickerwhisper 'Howlingtigerxx - | | | "Snickerwhisper, from what I've seen and heard, is a skilled and respectful reaper. He is I appreciate his kindness He really seems like he knows what he's doing, so I hope I get along with him!" 'Darkfrost 'Jackvale - | | | "Darkfrost is really sweet, and a talented warrior. We seem to get along really well, and he seems really nice. I appreciate all the hard work he puts in to make the clan safe and strong." 'Lilacspring 'fuzz100 - | | | | "Lilacspring is an interesting cat. Lilac gets that things can turn around any second, and she looks out for her fellow clanmates. She's a risk taker, and always looking for an answer. If I needed top notch advice, I'd go straight to her. She's pretty laid back, too. I like that about her. But she loves to interrupt me when I'm working, and that ticks me off about her. I don't know why she does it, but whatever." '''Kestrelheart drago559 - | | | "Snickerwhisper's new apprentice. He seems smart and witty, and I think we'll get along. He's kind to most everyone, and is pretty bright. He's cool." 'Sandswirl 'coco1p -| | | | "He's always trying to start something with me, he's always stirring the pot. I don't get why, because I don't feel like fighting. I'm a reaper now, and he still asks me to spar with him! He seems, respectable. A decent warrior with good traits and an apprentice. But he is a major show-off, no doubt there. He makes me a little uneasy." 'Blazestorm 'mar16041 - | | | "I feel bad for him. He's certainly depressed, and it really is partially my fault. If I'd saved Featherfall, he might still be okay. He's an absolute physical, emotional, and mental mess. I just try to do the best I can for him. He's served us well, but I'm beginning to worry his life is nearly over with." 'Elmfall 'Potatios - | | | | "He's a unique guy, and very mischevious! I love playing with him, throwing ice, dirt and rocks. I'd like to get to know him better, and he seems fun and witty. He gets that you've got to have some fun before you die." ---- “When The Demon Grows, Face Your Fears Headfirst, And Dive Into It." Category:Original Character Category:Neutral Realmed Category:Cats Category:Feline